The Slytherin Mark
by WitchChaser6
Summary: Hey! Sorry this came to me at the most random! I have so many projects on the go at the moment. I like all HP fans want more! I love the possibilities of next gen. Anyhow this story is intending to follow the story of Morganna Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Astoria, in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and when a miscast spell places the entire wizarding world in mortal peril.


"A Potter."  
"A Potter in OUR year!"  
The ripples of excitement could hardly be contained by the Hogwarts students. There was another Potter joining the ranks of the student body. Quickly the Sorting Hat ceremony began as the first years were ushered through the double doors into the Great Hall. Amused by the eager chattering, and the hopeful giddiness of the Gryffindors, one Slytherin girl relaxed at the head of her table. It made her want to laugh. On the Gryffindor table she caught sight of Fabian Weasley, he seemed to be taaking it with as much enjoyment. It did not seem two minutes since they were awaiting their fate together.  
Name by name the students were called alphabetically to sit on the rickety wooden stool to have the ancient Sorting Hat perched on their head. Most students believed that the Hat chose their House; they gave little consideration to the truth they were the masters of their own destiny. Rose Granger-Weasley. Morganna watched the girl skip up to the three legged seat. It had not been on her head a second before it cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
It would be Scorpius next. Nervously, the eleven year old boy walked to the stool. Both anticipated his house, but Morganna knew nothing was a dead cert. A few seconds later, the aged piece of cloth cried, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Unanimously, the Slytherins cheered louder than any before. Morganna definatly clapped her hands in approval. "Scorpius!" Morganna called out her brother's name as he came to her side. Proudly she hugged her sibling close to her. With half a smile, Scorpius jumped down and went to the Slytherin table. Easily he found Morganna, taking a place beside her. "He's next," Scorpius whispered excitedly.  
Sure enough, the next name was called, "Albus Potter!"  
Anxious a boy with messy jet black hair, spectacles and large green eyes edged himself forward. Morganna passed her brother a comment, "He looks like he's about to be sick."  
Scorpius nodded watching his new friend seat himself on the stool. Unlike many of the other students, the hat seemed to struggle. Confused, Scorpius whispered, "He's scared about being placed in Slytherin." Intently, Morganna watched the young man. A minute passed. Time had slowed, and the ticking of the clock with it. Silence anticipating where the boy would be placed. Scared, Scorpius pleaded with her in her ear, in a barely audible whisper, "Please...Can't you do something?"  
However, Morganna knew what he was asking of her. Clearing her mind, she reached out. The poor boy quivered. Yes, Slytherin would do you well, but so brave like a Gryffindor, the Hat's words hazed into her mind's eye. There is a brain in here too, but not Ravenclaw, and a willingness that is worthy of Hufflepuff. Morganna felt the poor boy's terror at the words. But Slytherin...  
Albus? Morganna called out to him, gentle and calm. Don't be afraid Albus, this happened to me too, even to your cousin. Panic spread to the young boy's face. Don't worry, she soothed calmly, Fabian is my friend. Remember it is our choices and actions that define us, not a raggedy hat. Like you I have a lot to prove, I have lived in my father's shadow, ambition is not a sin, it is a thirst to do great things.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
The hat roared it's judgement. The audience remained in a profound silence. Morganna watched as the Potter boy stood discombobulated on his own feet. His world was imploding. Fabian glanced over in her direction. Suddenly the realisation set in amongst the students. Whispers circulated like wildfire, as Potter moved to an available space. "A Potter? In Slytherin?" gobsmacked they did not hide their confusion.  
Hesitantly, Morganna met Fabian's glaring stare. Meanwhile, Scorpius was delightedly welcoming his new friend to the table, "You can sit next to me if you like?"  
"Right. Yes."  
The world had not stopped spinning. Apologetically, Morganna smiled at the two of them. "Hello," Morganna introduced herself. Within ear shot she could hear Rose complainning to Fabian, "But it's not fair. This isn't how it's supposed to be! Fabian! The hat has it wrong." Ignoring the plights of the opposing table, she grinned, "Congratulations on getting into Slytherin!" She brimmed overflowing with pride, "And to you too, Albus, isn't it?"  
"Albus," the dark haired boy squeaked at the bubbly seventh year with hugging his newest friend, "Albus Potter."  
"Potter's brother?" Morganna hugged the shy looking boy. Still dazed he was processing what was happening- her voice! Holding away from her, Morganna looked him up and down, "Gosh you do look like your father, don't you?! So does James too."  
"Yes," the little voice croaked in awe at the reception.  
"Well," Morganna offered her arm to her brother, "We don't get judged on our parents. Not here. Our famillies do not define us. Your cousin and I have worked relentlessly for the past six years, and we expect that to continue."  
"Sis!" Scorpius complained, "We haven't even got to the common room yet and you are already lecturing. What did grandfather say?!"  
"And when did I ever listen to that old gargoyle," Morganna shot her brother a warning shot, "I am here. He fucked up. Majorly." Both jaws on the boys dropped. They had never heard anyone speak like that. Albus exchanged wary glances at his new friend. "We are mainly the children of Death Eaters. The pure blood dogma is bullshit. We are all Slytherin not to be tarnished by the same brush. And I won't stand for any of it."  
"'Sup Malfoy," a tall boisterous boy barged inbetween Morganna and her brother, "Laying down the law again, gorgeous?"  
"Your chances haven't improved over the summer," Morganna steeled her wits. Her dark features which had been so welcoming to the youner students turned darked. "Let me introduce you to Marke Flint," Morganna rolled her eyes at his sarcastic half bow, "He's a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, I wouldn't listen to a word he says half of it is dung to impress people."  
"How you wound me, Morganna," he grabbed his heart.  
"If I really wanted to then I would," she raised her eyebrow questionning how far he was really wishing to push her.  
"Are you coming later?" Flint demanded to know.  
"Are you?" Morganna scoffed, "I thought you were skating on thin ice after the incident last summer with the merpeople and the Black Lake?"  
"Hmm, some things are worth the risk," he reached for her hand.  
Uneasily, Morganna withdrew her hand from the table. Degrading her his stare undressed her. At a distance, she could see Fabian rising from his seat. "I'll be at the gathering later with Fabian," she corrected him. Both Albus and Scorpius watched her. The politics of Slytherin was just dawning on them. "Now then, let's eat," she gestured just as the mountains of food appeared.  
The rest of the feast passed by uneventfully. A few general notices were given by Professor McGonagall. Morganna only half listened. She was already aware of the notices due to the letter she had over the summer when she had received her Head Girl letter. Finally, they were released. "Come on," she pulled her brother to his feet. Raising her voice sharply, she instructed, "First year Slytherins follow me, please. The rest follow Flint in an orderly fashion."  
Albus scrambled anxiously to his feet determined not to loose sight of the only two people he knew. Morganna did a quick head count, ten. The other three houses joked and fooled around. Not Slytherin. In two rigid lines, they marched their way out of the Great Hall. Furiously, Morganna reeled around at two first year Slytherins bickered.  
"No! You're a blood traitor! I'm not sharing a dorm with you!"  
"Shut up! Or I'll hex you!"  
"Parkinson. Bullstrode," she snapped sternly at them, "Do you want to loose house points before classes have even begun."  
"You can't do that!" the girl with the mouse like face.  
"Parkinson, I can, and I will put you in detention cleaning if it will make you behave," Morganna narrowed her eyes threateningly. Bullstrode looked as if she was about to argue back but decided against it. "Now," she address her small group, "If we are quite ready. Two lines, one for boys, one for girls."  
Without hesitation they formed up like they had seen the older students do. It took a couple of minutes. Fabian loitered at the Gryffindor table. He wanted to speak to her. Moving quietly against the streams, he crossed over to her. In a small whisper, he teased, "Trouble?"  
"Nothing I can't handle," Morganna grinned at him.  
"Where should I-?" Fabian raised his eyebrow.  
"The common room," half announcing to the students and to the man stood in front of her. Morganna bit her lip secretively. The Gathering was a tradition for all the seventh years to come together. A right of passage. Although not technically a secret, it had to be agreed with the Headmaster, or Headmistress. With a glowing smile, she said, "Goodbye, Weasley."  
None of the first years dared to talk. They were still in awe at the castle itself. Whilst the other students ascended the stairs, Morganna led them down into the bowls of the castle. They trudged past the potions classrooms, and the secret entrance to the kitchens, until they reached a portrait of a tremendously frail elderly looking wizard. "Merlin," Morganna scowled back at his cold stare at the new students.  
"Malfoy," he groaned impatiently.  
"It is courteous to respect our most presitgious wizard," Morganna gestured, "Just as it is respectful to address the Bloody Baron when he does you."  
"Bloody Baron?" Scorpius and Albus chimed in unison.  
"Not scared are you?" Parkinson sneered at the two of them.  
Reproachfully, Morganna continued, "The route we have taken is the most direct one to our common room. The entrance to the common room is located behind this stretch of stone wall." Waving to the blank grey stone, she continued, "The password changes fortnightly, to protect not only the privacy of the House but us as students. Please do not, and I repeat DO NOT distribute our password to the other houses."  
"So what is the password?" Parkinson sneered.  
Morganna ignored the childish remark, looking over their heads, spotting Fabian in the shadows. "Merlin, oblige me," she curtisied dramatically. Parkinson rolled her eyes at the feigned theraticality.  
Instead Merlin riddled, "You struggle to regain me, and when I am lost you struggle to obtain me-"  
Rudely, Parkinson interupted, "Are we in Ravenclaw?!"  
Morganna rounded, "Detention. Expect an owl tomorrow, and Professor Binns. He is our Head of House durign the interim for finding a replacement for Professor Slughorn."  
"You struggle to regain me, and when I am lost you struggle to obtain me. I pass no matter your will but I'm your slave to kill," Merlin finished.  
"Anyone?" Morganna asked for the answer.  
All stared blankly back at her.  
"No one?"  
Hidden away, Albus perked up, "Time."  
"Yes," Merlin nodded.  
Magically the wall began to prise itself open. The scrapping of stone on stone screeched a bellowing groan in the long corridor. Awed the first years gaped. Morganna remembered her first time there had been five of them march through the narrow entrance to their house. Immediately, she began to reveal histories about the house. Unable to contain themselves, both Scorpius and Albus gawped in wonder at their surroundings.  
"The House sigil is that of a serpent, one of the wisest of creatures, embroided with emerald and silver our common room is concealed, less obvious than those of our counterparts," Morganna pulled a large over sized curtain. "We are protected," Morganna tugged the large emerald curtain back, "by out location. Located deep in the dungeons, our windows look out into the Black Lake; occassionally the Giant Squid, or something more mysterious will circle pass. There has been the long running joke that our common room is a ship wreck. We like to keep ourselves to ourselves, and maintain our dignity."  
The Slytherin common room was long and low with jagged rock walls. Translucent emerald curtains flowed softly over them from ceiling to floor they draped. The furniature was dark oak neatly arranged to form a labyrinth to where the doors divided to each of the dormitories, to descend further down. Everything belonged from a different time. On top of each table, green lamps flickered their glowing purple flames casting eerie long shadows up into the curtains like stalagmites. To the right a roaring fire raged beneath an ornately carved serpent mantle. The grandness of another age seeped into the minds of the new young witches and wizards.  
"Our most recent edition is the portrait of Professor Horace Slughorn, for his bravery at the Battle of Hogwarts," Morganna pointed to another annex, "You will find magical tapestries of Medieval Slytherins down there." There were no other Slytherins about. Morganna knew they would be catching up in their dormitories. "I would suggest you leave the exploring till tomorrow," Morganna instructed, "There are hot chocolates waiting for you in your dorms. There may also be some chocolate bundles too."  
With stolen breath the eleven year olds rushed forwards. Morganna placed her boot on a near stool to retie her lace. Double knotting the laces of her dragon hide boot she pretended to ignore the boy lingering behind. "Your coco will get cold," she avoided his gaze, pulling the tongue of the boot to attention from its sleeping position.  
Albus cornered Morganna, "How come I could hear your voice?"  
The door to the common room remained open. Wearily she caught sight of Fabian tapping his watch. Anxiously Fabian cast a careful look at her. Ignorant of him, Morganna threw the cast away comment, "I'm accomplished in occulemancy and legilimency. It's nothing to worry about." The look of confusion grew on Albus's face. "Don't worry," Morganna smiled softly, "You worry too much, Potter. Nothing will happen to you here. Go get some sleep, you'll need it when you have your first flying lesson tomorrow with Madam Hooch."  
"But-" Albus stuttered.  
"There is little I don't know Potter, but I know that you will make yourself a worthy Slytherin. Go to bed," Morganna instructed him sternly. Albus felt like he was talking to a professor the way she could exert her authority. Weary he began towards the first year dormitory where Scorpius has waited for him. "Oh and Albus," she winked at him, "As long as you do your best there is nothing you can't do."  
Not waiting for a response she headed towards the open portrait. Fabian promptly closed it behind her. "You got in his head?" Fabian asked her directly. Hunching his broad shoulders over he threw a conscientious look.  
"I told him that the Hat only shows the qualities," Morganna shivered remembering her own sorting. She had been there three times longer than Albus Potter. There had been no warm reception when the decision had finally come. "He needed help," she hugged him, "I think he will need a lot more by the time he gets to our age."  
"Why's that?" Fabian wrapped his arms around her, under the disapproving glare of several portraits.  
"He's the son of Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord," Morganna reeled off the few titles, "Chosen One. Gifted Quidditch Player. All Round Good Guy. Had adventure after adventure at school. A name is a lot to live up to. Remember I'm the one with father-daughter issues."  
"As usual you are right," Fabian kissed her forehead. Taking her hand firmly in his, they walked from the dungeons up through the deserted corridors. Disapproving looks followed them from both ghostly figures and portraits. Sir Cannodan on the third floor questioned the motives of the Slytherin, whilst the Bloody Baron protested such a match would never have happened in his day. Tenderly he twirled her under his arm, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-warty Hogwarts teach us something please..."  
"Are you singing the school anthem?" Morganna giggled happily.  
"Yes, I could always sing the Wyrd Sisters?" he kissed her cheek again.  
"Maybe after a drink," Morganna relaxed into his arms.  
"Or six," he teased her. His arms locked around her. Together they waddled their way through the last corridor towards the noise. Jazz music broke the usual silence. Excited voices rushed towards them They were going to the room of requirement.  
"Get a room Weasley!" Flint jeered at his rival spotting the two of them. Surrounded by his usual gang of thugs, Zambini, Goyle and Carrow. Lazily he pushed himself from the wall.  
"Jealous much Flint?" Fabian scowled, drawing Morganna closer to his chest. It never escaped his attention the way Marke Flint watched Morganna like a piece of meat. It rattled him to the core. Sensing his anger, Morganna reached for the top of Fabians arm, "Honey, can you get me some butterbeer please? I'm so thirsty I didn't drink much at the feast earlier."  
Obliging his girlfriend, Fabian nodded reluctant to leave her in the presence of a predator like Flint. Once he had disappeared into the room of twenty other students, Morganna's honey face turned firecely ugly. "What have I told you?!" Morganna scathed wanting to punch him, "It isn't going to happen between us."  
"That's not what your grandfather is saying to my father," Marke comment with deliberate carelessness. Taking a sip of his cup, he paused, "They expect to have the contract ironned out for the spring, ready for an announcement in the summer after graduation."  
Taken a back, Morganna laughed. She did not know what possesed her to do so but she did. Chuckling, the Malfoy girl taunted her housemate, "I would choose poverty over sharing a bed with you for the rest of my life."  
"Who's sharing a bed? I hope I can join," Teddy appeared just at the right time to stop his cousin from committing murder. Protectively he stood between Morganna and Flint.  
Looming over her, Flint whispered, "On our wedding night you can pretend I'm him, but you will be mine."  
Morganna would not be intimidated by him. Stubbornly, she rolled her eyes at him. "Your right hand will be your only company," she gestured her fist backwards and forwards.  
The conversation was over. The cousins pushed their way through the crowd eager to find their friend. Around them the Houses of Hogwarts had come together. Fabian emerged half way through with two bottles in his hands. "Teddy!" he yelped ecstatic to see his best friend.  
"Fabian, you just missed Morganna about to punch Flint," he jerked his head back to the entrance.  
"Let's not talk of that idiot now," Morganna took her drink, "We've had the hat, now we have a room. Let's enjoy ourselves."  
Fabian nodded, his eyes still on Flint at the far side of the room. Morganna pulled him in close to her. She did not want to think of anything other than his lips on hers and where the night could possibly go. A hat had brought them together, and they were still in a room. Passionately the witch kissed the wizard. The night was young, and so were they.


End file.
